One source of alternative energy includes a generator operating under the influence of wave motion. Such a generator may comprise a pendulum enclosed in a buoyant housing that floats on the surface of the water. Waves cause the housing to tilt from the horizontal such that the pendulum rotates about its axis, thereby driving the generator.
Pendulum rotation must be maximized over time to maximize output of the generator. It has been found that pendulum rotation increases when its housing is forced to move, at least to some extent under certain conditions, against the prevailing wave motion. However, when the pendulum housing is allowed to float in the prevailing wave direction in unrestrained fashion, the pendulum housing naturally finds the point of lowest potential energy. As a result, pendulum rotation is not maximized. On the other hand, if the pendulum housing is overly constrained, pendulum rotation will not be maximized because the pendulum housing is forced to cut through the wave rather than tilt along the surface. Therefore, in order to maximize generator output the pendulum should be forced to sufficiently work against the wave while having the flexibility to exploit the full scope of the wave's motion.